Without the love
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: This story takes place before and in the middle of the gravity falls episode boyz crazy. In the episode Wendy gets mad at Robbie for asking her to go to lookout point with him after he stood her up the night before and she thinks about breaking up with him. Title based off a song by Demi Lovato
1. Before boyz crazy

It's been a while since Wendy and Robbie started going out but Robbie just doesn't treat Wendy with any respect at all! Whenever she wants to do something he wants to do something else, and when he wants to do something he doesn't give her any say or let her voice her opinion.

One day while Robbie and Wendy are hanging out with their friends Wendy asks Robbie "So you wanna go to a movie tomorrow night?"

Robbie lies and says "Uh, you know that would be nice but I've got stuff to do tomorrow night, so I won't be able to go."

Wendy is skeptical about believing him but she goes along with it and says "Well maybe some other time."

Robbie says "Yeah, maybe."


	2. During boyz crazy

Dipper: (Pretending to be Robbie) is this the fingerless glove store? I like things that dumb, I'm Robbie.

Wendy: (Laughs) shut up, man!

Robbie: (To Dipper, sarcastically) ha, ha laugh it up, chief. (To Wendy) so, Wendy, Nate and his girlfriend are going to lookout point tonight. Maybe we should go, too.

Wendy: (Angrily) are you kidding me!? First you stand me up last night, and now instead of apologizing you want to go to lookout point!?

Dipper: (Pointing behind a door) I'll just be over here. (Goes behind the door still listening to Wendy and Robbie talking.

Wendy: Robbie, I'm not sure this relationships working. Maybe I should see other people.

(Dipper is listening in on the conversation behind the door and when he hears this he's very excited and he hugs Waddles tightly)

Robbie: (To Wendy) Whoa, whoa, whoa! Before you do anything crazy I want you to hear this. (To himself in a low voice) hope this works. (Puts a CD into the radio) (To Wendy) I wrote this song just for you. (Singing) when I think about you I feel feelings so deep I'm tossing and turning and you know I'm losing sleep and I know I'm going crazy when I look into your eyes just listen to this song and you'll be hypnotized.

Wendy: (Rubs her eyes) you know maybe I was being a little hasty. I'll give you another chance.

Robbie: Yes, alright!

(Later on in the episode Dipper is pacing around in the kitchen)

Grunkle Stan: What's with the pacing, kid? You more freaked out than usual.

Dipper: You wouldn't believe me.

Grunkle Stan: Come on try me!

Dipper: Okay, this is gonna sound a little weird, but I think Robbie but be brainwashing Wendy with his music.

Grunkle Stan: I've seen this before. Her name was Carla McCorkle, Carla "hot-pants" McCorkle. (Flashback to Stan with his girlfriend back in the '70s) Me and Carla baby would cut a rug together at the juke joint, our favorite '50s themed 1970s diner. Then one day this new age tree hugger starts playing this transcendental hippie music.(Sighs) Carla's hot pants turned into bell bottoms before I'd even knew what happened. (Flashback ends) my flashbacks tend to get a little hallucination-y at the end, but you get the gist.

Dipper: Wait you actually believe my theory?

Grunkle Stan: (Squeezing a can of brown meat) you're darn right I do! And we're gonna get to the bottom of it! (Shoves the meat in his

mouth) right after I get to the bottom of this brown meat. It's apocolicious.

(Later on in the episode Dipper and Grunkle Stan are in the living room trying to test their theory)

Dipper: Okay, it took all day, but I finally converted it to a record, and now we can slow it down to see if the mind control theory is correct. Prepare to have your mind blown.

Grunkle Stan: Spit take here I come!

(Dipper and Grunkle Stan sit there listening to the record but they hear only the song)

Grunkle Stan: That's not spit worthy! What gives!?

Dipper: (Disappointed) Mabel was right Wendy just likes the song. She just likes Robbie.

(Robbie and Wendy come in)

Wendy: Hey, Dip, forgot my keys.

Robbie: (To Dipper) what are you up to? Trying to figure out an equation to make girls like you?

Wendy: (To Robbie) ready to go to lookout point?

Robbie: (To Wendy) boy am I ever. (To Dipper and Grunkle Stan) later, dorks. Catch you on the rewind. (To Wendy) I made that up.

Grunkle Stan: (Furiously) I'LL REWIND YOUR FACE!

Dipper: (Gasps) that's it! Stan, rewind!

(Dipper spins the record around in reverse and the song reveals to be a message that says "You are now under my control your mind is mine.")

Grunkle Stan: (Does a spit take all over Dipper) HOLY MACORALE! NOW THERE'S YOUR SPIT TAKE!

Dipper: Ha, ha! I was right! It's mind control after all! Oh, no I gotta go save Wendy!

Grunkle Stan: (Holds up a fist) finally a good reason to punch a teenager in the face. Let's roll!

(Later on in the episode Grunkle Stan and Dipper are riding up to lookout point in order to save Wendy)

Dipper: We gotta warn Wendy about that song before she gets brainwashed!

Grunkle Stan: Road safety laws prepare to be ignored! (Drives his car through a sign that says "no vehicles)

(Up on lookout point Wendy and Robbie are sitting in Robbies' car but nobody else is around)

Robbie: (Covering up the fact that he lied to Wendy about Nate) huh, Nate didn't show up, weird. This isn't what I was planning at all.

(Grunkle Stan and Dipper show up on lookout point and Dipper gets out and runs towards Robbies' van)

Dipper: Wendy, stop! Robbie's been lying to you!

Wendy: Dipper!?

Robbie: Kid!? Mr. Pines!?

Grunkle Stan:That's Mr. Pines to you!

Robbie: (Confused) what? That's what I just said.

Dipper: (To Wendy) Listen, Wendy, you've gotta hear this...

(After Sev'ral Timez gets done singing Mabel a song the scene goes back to lookout point. The song is playing, but not the mind control message)

Dipper: (Hitting the tape recorder nervously) there's a message in there I swear.

Robbie: Let me just close the window. (Robbie is about to close the window but Dipper stops him)

Dipper: Wait! (Turns up the volume on the recorder and the mind control message is revealed to Wendy)

Wendy:(Shocked) Whoa! (Turns to Robbie who is looking horrified) Robbie, what's that doing in our song?

Robbie: Baby, I promise, I don't know anything about those messages. In fact, I didn't even write that song, I ripped it off some other band, so we're all good, right?

Wendy: (Furiously) no, we're not all good! I don't care about the messages, you said you wrote that song for me and I actually thought it was sweet, you big liar!

Robbie: (Defensively) I know, I know I lie about a lot of stuff, like using your make-up and fighting a bear, although...

Wendy: (Furiously) no, you know what? It's over, Robbie! We're through!

Robbie: WENDY!

Wendy: Goodbye! (Gets out of the car and slams the door)

Dipper: Ha, ha! We did it! (High-fives Grunkle Stan)

Grunkle Stan: Kid this is a victory for every person whose hands are too weak or fat to play a musical instrument.

Dipper: (Runs up to Wendy) so now that your night's free Grunkle Stan and I were thinking maybe bowling.

Wendy: (Crying) are you serious, right now!? Ugh what is wrong with guys!? You only think about yourselves! ALL OF YOU SHOULD JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! (Walks away crying)


	3. Without the love lyrics

Verse 1: You pull my strings and push my soul you fool my heart with every note you drop a beat and kiss my face you make me move then cut the base and you work so hard to get me just to let me go yeah you put me in the spotlight just to steal the show and you try to take me home like a DiMaggio oh it's such a joke

Chorus: Why are you singing me love songs? What good is a love song? What good is a love song without the love? Why are you singing me love songs? What good is a love song without the love? Why are we acting like lovers? We don't know each other even though we used to rule the world why are you singing me love songs? What good is a love song? A love song without the love

Verse 2: You're so confused it's getting old you wear your ring but leave me cold you're beautiful but cause me pain you played my heart like it's a game and you worked so hard to get me just to let me go yeah you put me in the spotlight just to steal the show and you try to take me home like a DiMaggio oh it's criminal

Chorus: Why are you singing me love songs? What good is a love song? What good is a love song without the love? Why are you singing me love songs? What good is a love song a love song without the love? Why are we acting like lovers we don't know each other even though we used to rule the world why are you singing me love songs? What good is a love song? What good is a love song without the love?

Verse 3: This is the bend before the break when we forget the harmony this is how watercolors fade into distant memory

Chorus: Why are you singing me love songs? What good is a love song? What good is a love song without the love? Why are you singing me love songs? What good is a love song? What good is a love song without the love? Why are we acting like lovers we don't know each other even though we used to rule the world why are you singing me love songs? What good is a love song? What good is a love song without the love? Without the love (X4)


End file.
